


Star Trek Musings/Posts

by Marlinspirkhall



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoption, Baby Spock (Star Trek), Banter, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s01e24 Space Seed, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Love Poems, Mind Meld, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rap Music, Screenplay/Script Format, Sehlats (Star Trek), Star Trek Beyond, Steve Hofstetter, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek), shitpost, spirk, spones - Freeform, vulcan hand porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinspirkhall
Summary: This is a compilation of musings and posts, occasion fanarts and videos from my tumblr page etc., with links. I needed some place to store them all together to make them all more accessible. Most of these are posted with script formatting.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Spock And Bones

**01:** [ _**Star Trek Beyond, Spones** _ ](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190867481055/im-not-really-a-spones-shipper-but-the-fact-that)

I'm not really a Spones shipper, but the fact that in Star Trek: Beyond, Spock said:

_"It was a necklace I gifted to Uhura as a sign of my affection and respect"_

And Bones' reply was: _"I'm glad he doesn't respect me"_

... makes me think there was something going on.

Like, oh, so you have his affection, then, Leonard?

  
_i n t e r e s t i n g._

Also, Spock's little eyebrow raise after that was so adorable. I love them.

* * *

**02:[ _"The Good Guys"_](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/613208329769107456/bones-lose-we-cant-lose-were-the-good)**   
  


**Bones:** Lose? We can't lose! We're the good guys!

  
 **Spock:** Yes, well; given the state of the warp core, it is safe to assume that we can lose, imminently.

  
 **Bones:** At times like this, there's only one question that needs answering. Are we, or are we not, the good guys?

  
_[Pause]_

  
**Spock:** Tell me, what is it like?

  
 **Bones** : ... What's what like?

  
 **Spock:** Being stupid your whole life.

  
**Bones:**

  
**Spock:** Is it as wonderful as it seems?

_[dialogue based on an exchange from Power Rangers RPM]_

* * *

**03:** **_[Bones Invites Spock To His Birthday Party](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/611980832747503617/bones-spock-its-my-birthday-next-week-im) _ **

**Bones:** Spock. It's my birthday next week. I'm having a party, and I would like you to be there.

  
 **Spock:** ???

  
 **Bones:** ... because I like you, and you're my friend

  
[Spock, already running down the corridor]

  
 **Bones:** SPOCK

* * *

**04:** **_[Trust](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/613208561985683456/bones-dont-worry-you-can-trust-me-spock) _ **  
  


**Bones:** Don't worry. You can trust me.

  
 **Spock, remembering the events of All Our Yesterdays:** Yes... Last time I did that, I ended up in a cave.

_[dialogue based on an exchange from Power Rangers RPM]_

* * *

**05:** [ _**Sandwiches** _ ](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190763247695/stardate-whatever-the-bridge-of-the-enterprise?is_related_post=1)

_Stardate: Whatever_

[The bridge of the enterprise is filled with suspicious munching sounds.]

##  **Spock:** … Are you eating a sandwich on the bridge?

##  **Bones:** *with mouth full of sandwich* I don’t come to your place of work and tell you what to do.

##  **Spock** : … You do; frequently, in fact.

* * *

06: [Mirror Mirror](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190035758760/mirror-spock-i-have-a-present-for-you-bones-what)

**Mirror Spock:** I have a present for you

**Bones:** what is it?

**Mirror Spock** : *melds with him* _Pain_

_**[screencap taken from S2E4, Mirror Mirror]** _

* * *

07: [Confrontation](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614876669934796800/steve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes)

[see [_chapter 5_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563132/chapters/56530501) for more details]

**Spock:** if you’re getting upset at me, and you want to confront me after the meeting… Uh, don’t do that, ‘cos you’ll lose, you’re going to lose; no matter if you’re right or not.

**Bones** , red-faced: _I-_

**Spock:** _No matter if you’re right or not._

**Bones:** But I-

**Spock:** _\- it doesn’t matter._ You’ll still lose, _‘Cos I’m paid to be logical for a living_.

**Bones:** BUT-

**Spock:** Professionally. That’s what I do. _Why would you ever argue with a Vulcan?_

* * *


	2. The Kirks (Old Married Spirk)

**01:** [ **_The Kirks, or "Spock's unpronouncable surname"_ ** ](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614879730304499712/i-think-the-best-thing-about-amok-time-is-that-it)

**Pike:** well well well. If it isn’t The Kirks.

**Spock:** !

**Jim:** Actually, I took his name :)

**Pike:**

**Pike:** -_-

**Jim:** :3

**Pike:** Ssschin…

**Jim:** :)

**Pike:** Schnnn… Tag… I…

* * *

**02: _[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190790833805/scotty-aye-thats-called-a-date?is_related_post=1)_**

_ stardate:  _

_these nerds just got married_

**_The enterprise crew are awake at 2am, on an extended shift because Jim and Spock are off being tortured by aliens again_ **(see: _Honeymoon_ ):

**Beta Shift Comms Officer:**

## “The Captain’s been kidnapped by aliens, and Spock’s gone to save him.”

# Scotty: aye, that’s called a date

*sips tea* “mind yer business”

* * *


	3. [Space Seed] Khan Has Difficulty With Modern Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a text conversation I had with my friend while we were both watching Space Seed [TOS]. Khan attempts to take over The Enterprise, but finds he has difficulty with one aspect of modern technology- namely, the projection unit.

#  _Space Seed_

* * *

**Khan:** short arse

**Uhura:** all the better to stab you in the spleen with

**Khan:** oh fU-

* * *

**Khan, after taking control of the ship:** I know everything about this ship

**Uhura:**

**Khan:** Still, as _you're_ the communications officer; _you_ turn the view screen on

**Uhura:**

**Khan:**

**Uhura:** just press the button?

**Khan, quietly: like this?**

**Uhura** : it's really very simple-

**Khan:** WHY DOES IT SAY IT NEEDS CALIBRATING?

* * *

##  ***skrit skrit skrit, tap tap, skrit skrit***

_*long drawn out interval while khan uses a whiteboard pen*_

**Khan** \- and that’s the end of my presentation  
 _Everyone watching, knowing that he hasn’t turned off autoplay:_ ****

**Khan:** OK, so-

**Youtube** : _TOP TEN VINES TO HELP YOU GET OVER YOUR TARSUS-RELATED TRAUMA_ | by captaintitty

**Khan:** WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

**Youtube** : “I’m pan.” “I thought u were klingon, lol-”

**Khan:** ALRIGHT, WELL, I _WAS_ GOING TO SHOW YOU KIRK SUFFOCATING TO DEATH, BUT HE'S PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW. I DIDN'T EXPECT TURNING A SCREEN ON TO TAKE SO LONG- WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS A “ _VINE COMPILATION?”_ WHY IS IT PLAYING AT FULL VOLUME?

* * *

**Khan:** how do I get this full screen?

_*Uhura maximises it*_

**Khan:** now how do I get out of full screen...?

_*Uhura minimises it*_

* * *

**Youtube:** _Vines That Help Me Repressed The Eugenics-Based-Genocide I Witnessed As A Teen | by 23yummylaytom64_

**Khan:** _UHURA! UHURA, TURN IT OFF!_

* * *

**Khan:** and now, at last, you will watch Kirk suffocating to death :)  
 **Uhura:** -_-  
 **Spock:** ^-_-^  
 **Scotty:** -_-  
 **Sulu:** _[I’m putting him back in here! He deserves to be in this ep!]_  
 **Sulu** : um. Story could you just- just move the mouse?  
 **Khan:** what?  
 **Sulu:** it's over the video player  
 **Khan:**

* * *

**Khan:** ... Like this?  
 **Sulu** : sort of. No. Now it's just- just move it to the centre of the screen-  
 **Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Sulu, in unison:** JUST LEAVE IT ON THE EDGE AND IT WILL GO AWAY

* * *

**Khan:** IT'S NOT WORKING  
 **Spock:** let go of the mouse  
 **Khan:** like this?  
 **Spock:** no; it is still hovering over the timeline.  
 **Khan:** What do you want me to do?!  
 **Spock** : Learn how to use basic technology-  
 **Khan:** \- Alright, d’you know what? Just shut up and pay attention,

* * *

**Kirk:** *dying heroically*  
 **Sulu:** _ughhhjhjjj.... hbhhh._.. the timeline :(  
 **Khan:** It’s not _that_ bad  
 **Sulu:** It takes up half the screen!  
 **Khan:** You can still tell what’s happening  
 **Sulu:** There’s a blue line over the bottom half of Kirk’s face :/ I can’t tell if it’s really him or not  
 **Uhura:** He has a point-  
 **Khan:** it! is! him!  
 **Spock:** Prove it. Move the mouse.  
 **Khan:** *sobbing*

* * *

**Uhura:** why are so many of your recommended videos K-Pop?  
 **Khan:** ... well, this isn’t my computer.  
 **Scotty** : it’s your youtube account.  
 **Khan** : ... My friend must have borrowed my computer.  
 **Sulu:** which friend?  
 **Khan:** _I DONT LISTEN TO BTS, OK?_

* * *

**Khan:** What even _is_ a k-pop?

**Spock:** it is a subgenre of terran music which-

**Khan:** \- does it have something to do with suspended animation?

**Spock:**

**Khan:**

**Spock:**

**Khan:** ... a _k-pop_ sicle, haha

* * *

**Youtube:** _Top Ten Times a CMO ignored the Prime Directive_ | by _thisisnotspock_

**Khan:**... why is this video of Doctor McCoy strangling people playing now?  
 **Uhura:** Because you still haven’t turned off autoplay.  
 **Khan:** No, I mean; why does it _exist?_  
 **Bones:** Yeah, who has been filming my consultations? That’s messed up#

_*Spock purses his lips*_

* * *

**Khan:** I don’t understand-

**Uhura** : well you gave us a video of the captain suffocating, so now this is one of Bones' patients suffocating

**Khan:** No, I don’t understand how to turn this off. The last time I was awake, computers looked like this:

**Scotty:** disgustin’

* * *

##  _**F l a s h b a c k**_ _[Yesterday morning, captain’s quarter’s]_

**Spock:** Are you sure it's wise to give Khan full access to our ship's engineering manuals?  
 **Kirk:** well, _I_ can't understand them.  
 **Spock:** Yes, but Khan has a degree in engineering.  
 **Kirk:  
Spock:  
Kirk: i**t'll be fine.  
 **Spock:**  
 **Kirk:** _He'll never work out the viewscreen_

* * *

*later*

**Spock:** wow, Kirk was right.  
 **Khan,** _sobbing in the corner with a pile of screws around him:_ WHO DESIGNED THIS?

* * *

**Scotty:** _Do ye have a problem with mah Enterprise?_ **  
Khan: Y** es! The interface is _not_ user-friendly!

**Checkov:** ok, boomer

**Scotty:** Ach, i’s perfectly simple, lad.  
 **Khan:** Why are there so many buttons?

**Uhura,** _stroking his head:_ there there. It's OK.  
 **Spock:** Humans _are_ most illogical.  
 **Khan,** _between sobs_ : I just-don't understand- why they're still using- projectors

**Sulu:** budget, mostly

* * *

**Spock:** they like the retro aesthetic

**[flashback] Kirk,** selecting all the stuff: haha so groovy, so vintage

**Sulu:** we do have seven white boards on the walls if you'd prefer to _sketch_ kirk suffocating?

* * *

##  **The weirdest game of Pictionary**

**Sulu:** “Is this like a fantasy of his, or did it actually happen?”  
 **Khan:** “If it was a fantasy I would of drawn a thought bubble around it, wouldn’t I?”  
 **Sulu:** “Oh yeah, good point”

* * *

**Khan:** wh- you know what, FINE; I'LL SKETCH IT.

_[Off screen squeaky noises]_

**Khan:** THIS is what's happening to your captain, _RIGHT NOW,_ and it's what will _continue_ to happen, unless you _comply_ -

**Khan** : - where did they all go?

* * *

**Khan:** _*grumbling and adding shading*_  
 **Kirk:** that looks nothing like me  
 **Khan:** _hOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?_  
 **Kirk:** the others saved me while you were... drawing?

* * *

**Kirk:** you made me look fat  
 **Khan:** NO I DIDNT **  
Kirk:** YES YOU DID

* * *

**Khan:** it's _MUSCLE_

* * *

**Spock:** why is there a fat Kirk being suffocated drawn on that board? **  
Khan:** it’s not fat; it’s muscle  
 **Spock:** hmmmm

* * *

**Spock:** why didn’t you just use the computer to show them a video

**Khan:** IT WAS NOT EASY TO USE; I WAS CONFUSED AND OVERWHELMED

**Khan:** YOUR MANUALS DIDN'T HAVE ANY INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO USE THE VIEWSCREEN, OK?

**Scotty, muttering:** that’s because most children can use them competently

* * *

**Random ensign to Starfleet Command:** Sir we’ve been locked in meeting room 3 and held hostage, but the good news is, we’re playing pictionary


	4. Vulcan Hand Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not suitable for Vulcans

[Post Link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614882425338740736/this-was-originally-about-the-current-plague-but?is_related_post=1)

This was originally about the current plague, but it’s evergreen for Vulcans, tbh.

[ _[image source]_ ](https://legaylity.tumblr.com/post/614881336637980672/a-collection-of-covid-tweets-part-5)

[ _[link to the original tweet]_ ](https://twitter.com/Kappa_Kappa/status/1246642976635277313)

* * *

[First Contact Day](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614588487280295936/herenya-writes-marlinspirkhall)

Solkar is an ancestor of Spock's.

## God bless Spock’s slutty, slutty family.

* * *

["What That Mouth Do?"](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190672977905/you-already-know-exactly-what-im-thinking-i?is_related_post=1)

_**** _

_**You already know exactly what I'm thinking** _

I regret nothing

* * *


	5. Steve Hofstetter Stand Up A Spock Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Quotes are taken from various Steve Hofstetter clips, all of which are linked.

##  [Steve Hofstetter Stand Up As Spock Quotes](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614876669934796800/steve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes)

* * *

**Kirk:** Spock, you never talk about your family.

**Spock:** Very well.

**Spock:** The thing with my sister is, most people wouldn’t assume we were brother and sister, [because she’s black, and I’m not.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FYSwamTQakec&t=OTEzMTRmN2M1YTA2MjcwMDgxZGEwM2IwNzJhNzNkZjk4MWNiNWVhYyxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)

**Kirk:**

**Chekhov:  
**

**Sulu:  
**

**Bones:**

**Spock** : Some of you are confused.

**Spock:** _Some of you know how adoption works._

* * *

**Spock:** if you’re getting upset at me, and you want to confront me after the meeting… Uh, don’t do that, ‘cos you’ll lose, you’re going to lose; no matter if you’re right or not.

**Bones** , red-faced: _I-_

**Spock:** _No matter if you’re right or not._

**Bones:** But I-

**Spock:** _\- it doesn’t matter._ You’ll still lose, _‘Cos I’m paid to be logical for a living_.

**Bones:** BUT-

**Spock:** Professionally. That’s what I do. _Why would you ever argue with a Vulcan?_

**Bones:** because you’re an assh-

**Spock:** Would you come up to a boxer just like- *mimes punching weakly*- MEAAAH. Would you do that?

**Kirk** : _*crying with laughter*_

**Spock:** \- or do you know better?

**Bones:** I would have a hypo-

**Spock:** [You would probably know better.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZRVAVDAY7Ao&t=NWNhNDYyNTBjNjlkNmIzN2Y5NTFiNWM2ODUxYjY3Y2VkMGJhNWNjNCxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)

* * *

**Spock:** Here’s the thing. Sometimes people get upset about that.

**Spock:** _“Why are you standing up for women’s rights? Why does it matter to you?”_

**Spock:** Well, here’s why it matters to me…

**Spock:** Um. [I actually have a genetic history of women in my family.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZRVAVDAY7Ao&t=NWNhNDYyNTBjNjlkNmIzN2Y5NTFiNWM2ODUxYjY3Y2VkMGJhNWNjNCxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)

**Spock:** yeah. As it turns out, my grandmother was a woman… and… my mom was a woman… and… you know, we go back generations. It’s weird. It skipped a generation with me, which doesn’t make sense… but. If I had a daughter, then she’d be one, because I’m a carrier.

* * *

**Spock:**[ I appreciate my sister, ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmShl4EHFMzQ&t=NmRlMTg3NzgwMjM0MDZhNTBmMGI1N2I5MTAyZjRlZmNjYjE4MDU2NCxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)because she taught me not to be racist.

**Spock:** I was talking to some logic purists the other day, and I said “You know what? I don’t like humans either. _Because they always read my diary.”_

**Spock:** Some of you may be judging me for keeping a diary. But let me tell you. If you were a jewish half-Vulcan kid with a black sister, you’d start writing shit down too.

* * *

**Spock:** It was passover

**Spock:** That’s a great holiday.

**Spock:** “They tried to kill us, they failed. Let’s eat!”

**Spock:** [There was a lull in the conversation, and suddenly, my sister, out of nowhere, goes _“You know, I don’t think slavery’s such a bad idea.”_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FYSwamTQakec&t=OTEzMTRmN2M1YTA2MjcwMDgxZGEwM2IwNzJhNzNkZjk4MWNiNWVhYyxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)

**Spock:** :o

**Spock:** “I’m sorry, what was that?”

**Spock:** She goes “I’m just saying, you know, this is a really big meal; it’d be nice to have someone clean up after us.”

**Spock:** _“Michael. You’re a black Jewish girl on passover… advocating slavery… what the hell is wrong with you?”_

**Spock:** She goes _“I don’t like doing dishes, that’s what’s wrong with me.”_

**Spock:** “But _we’d_ be doing the dishes! _Twice!_ ”

* * *

[**Spock:** I, uh… I don’t know if I’m ever gonna have kids.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZRVAVDAY7Ao&t=NWNhNDYyNTBjNjlkNmIzN2Y5NTFiNWM2ODUxYjY3Y2VkMGJhNWNjNCxGVDVscGk3WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614876669934796800%2Fsteve-hofstetter-stand-up-as-spock-quotes&m=1)

**Spock:** I get very annoyed when people pressure me to have kids. When parents are like “When are you gonna become one of us? _When are you gonna have a kid? **When are you gonna have a kid?”**_

**Spock:** And we don’t do that to you… We’re not like “ _When are you gonna murder your kids? **Become one of us.”**_

* * *

[ _[Post 02 link]_ ](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614877097826140160/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-spock-once)

**Spock:** Once someone asked Michael if she was “really Vulcan”, and she said “nah, I come for the food.”

* * *

**Spock:** I’ve dealt with a lot of racism my whole life, because my sister’s black  
 **Bones:** ?  
 **Spock:** She’s adopted, which is the part that you’ve just figured out right now.

* * *

**Spock:** [my sister is adopted, and I support adoption a great deal.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F3piqCDS5Bf8&t=YmM5MmQ5ZGNmMjZhNDZlOTY1MGZiNTdkZWQ5ODFkOTJjYjRlZmY2ZixnSGRiYXhTUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcZKmIkzNmSp8czuf8tpJRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarlinspirkhall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614877097826140160%2Fmarlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-spock-once&m=1)

**Spock:** There are so many children out there already, and people are like “yeah, but we wanna make one with _our_ genes.”

**Spock:** Really? With your gen- _really?_ Yeah, that way it’ll be perfect… You’re fucking– you’re not… you’re not perfect!

**Spock:** _"Yeah but I’m like, half good, and my wife’s half good, so together… we might be good-”_

_**Spock** , slamming hot chocolate down on the table_: NOPE. That’s not how that works. _Your kid will be a **quarter** good._

**Spock:** _BECAUSE STUPID IS A DOMINANT GENE_.


	6. "Spock's Parents, Amanda And Sarek"

[I was in the bathroom, and-](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190735230015/i-was-in-the-bathroom-and-ah-yes-spocks?is_related_post=1)

Ah yes, Spock’s parents

and


	7. Let's Name Him Spock

**[01:[ _tumblr link_](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614936295813283840/additional-ok-i-think-weve-established-once-and)]**

**Sarek** : let's name him Spock.

**Amanda** : OK. What does it mean?

**Sarek:** it is an ancient Vulcan name

**Sarek:** meaning "slut"

* * *

**Sarek:** [I had a thought that we might name the child after one of Vulcan’s early society builders.](https://youtu.be/tZoglRPTFdE)

**Sarek:** His name was “Spock.”

**Amanda:**

**Sarek:** It means “thot.”

**Amanda:**

**Sarek:** The silence… does not seem to suggest enourmous affinity for it.

**Amanda:** No… “Spock.”

**Amanda:** “Thot.”

**Baby Spock:** _*opens his eyes in the realisation that Spock does, in fact, mean thot*_

* * *

**Sarek:** [ _I had a thot-_ ](https://youtu.be/e-e0fb3F3vU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I coudn't figure out how to embed youtube video in ao3, but there are two links to some youtube posts I made if you want to view them.


	8. Poetry, Raps and Song Parodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01: Feel T'Pain, I rap in the rain  
> 02: The Sehlat's Lullaby

01: [[T-Pain](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-Pain) is a Vulcan name,[ tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/611797727020564480/feel-tpain-i-rap-in-the-rain-this-lyrical)]

Feel T'Pain

I rap in the rain

This lyrical excellence all comes from M'brain-

**_*I am forcefully removed from the Vulcan science academy*_ **

* * *

**02:[I needed Spock to sing something to Jim in a fic I’m drafting, so I came up with this:](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190553523290/the-sehlats-lullaby)**

#  **_The Sehlat’s Lullaby:_ **

_Hear the Sehlat’s lullaby_

_Hear the Sehlat’s cries_

_Lonely is the Sehlat_

_Hear the Sehlat’s melody_

_Amid desert sands_

_Lonely is the Sehlat_

_She has walked a long way_

_Across desert sands_

_Tired is the Sehlat_

_She lies down for shelter_

_In a mighty cave_

_Tired is the Sehlat_

_Here is her companion_

_Here are her cubs_

_Lying with the Sehlat_

_When the dawn has broken_

_You can see their tracks_

_Journeying beside her_

_Where the sand is broken_

_You can see them dance_

_Family, has the Sehlat_

_Where the sand is broken_

_You can see them dance_

_Family, has the Sehlat_

* * *


	9. The Voyage Home, 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I am xenophobic to an alien

01 [[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190828828660/marlinspirkhall-ah-yes-just-some-aliens-in-a)]

Ah yes, just some aliens in a crowd clapping at the positive result of The Enterprise Crew’s hearing; nothing strange here.

Aw look, even Sarek looks proud, I wonder who else is-?

W-?

What?

~~She looks like Effie Trinket~~

_[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, 1986]_

__

__


	10. The Voyage Home, 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kirk is a thot

[[tumblr link]](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190829457630/marlinspirkhall-kirk-i-need-to-find-a-way-to?is_related_post=1)

Kirk: I need to find a way to watch Sarek and Spock’s reconciliation, in like… the thottiest way possible

Kirk: nailed it!

Side note, I love how it took Spock literally dying for Sarek to admit he was proud of him   
~~(and apologise for years of emotional neglect)~~. Nice one, Sarek; you’re the worst.


End file.
